kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Pitcher Plant Monster
The was a monster serving under Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim that consumed anything that Bujin Gaim wanted out of the way by lifting the flap on it's chest. Profile *Plant basis: Pitcher Plant *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Beast Hyper's Hyper Kick Strike, Armored Rider Baron OOO Arms' Tatoba Kick, Armored Rider Ryugen Double Arms' Joker Extreme, Armored Rider Zangetsu Fourze Arms' Rider Rocket Drill Kick History The Monster first appeared in Wizard's part of the movie, where it appeared out of a Crack and devoured a unsuspecting Kosuke, who was holding onto Haruto's WizarSwordGun, then retreated back to its side of the Crack after Bujin Gaim arrived, with the Crack closing with no resistance. In Gaim's part of the movie, it arrived from a normal Crack at the Armored Rider Battle Royale, and edged closer to Mai, having been mistaken as the Priestess of Fate. It was stopped, however, when Ryugen shot it in the back, and Gaim following it up in close quarters. Ryugen tried Gaim's tactic, only to get batted aside. With Baron up, the Armored Rider sent it sprawling back, making the Monster run back into a Crack that spawned nearby, with the three Armored Riders hot on its heels. He later reappeared on Bujin Gaim's orders and devoured Bujin OOO during the fall of the OOO Army after Bujin Gaim weakened the Bujin Rider with a Blood Orange Naginata Musou Slicer, having already devoured Bujin Wizard, and later Bujin Double in CycloneJokerXtreme thanks to some unintended assistance from Zangetsu. When he and Bujin Gaim tried to attack Zangetsu, the Armored Rider easily avoided harm and ran off. Later, the Pitcher Plant Monster devoured Bujin Fourze after he and Bujin Gaim tag-teamed him into submission, then Ryugen after the Armored Rider saved Ieyasu from getting killed, but not before giving Kouta a Suika Lockseed before his consumption, allowing the Armored Rider to use Suika Arms to fight Bujin Gaim and the Monster off long enough for Gaim to run off with Ieyasu in Odama Mode. Seething from Gaim running away, Bujin Gaim's special Cracks opened to show the battles between Kamen Riders Wizard and Wiseman, and Kamen Rider Beast and Ogre. Mistaking these Riders as Bujin Riders, he ordered the Monster to attack them, which would result in Kosuke getting devoured. The Pitcher Plant Monster later jumped out of a special Crack right in front of a Baron Army (formally the OOO Army until Kaito took control of the remnants after Nobunaga's death) jeep, and grabbed Mai. Following hot on his heels, however, the main world Wizard shooting the Monster off of Mai and demanded Kosuke back. The Monster instead went on the offensive and the Rider and Monster did battle until it ran off after getting roasted from a Special spell. The Monster and Bujin Gaim used the energies of the defeated and devoured Bujin Riders onto a prayer tree, making it sink into the ground, only for it to reemerge in the castle of the Wizard Army. The Pitcher Plant Monster reappeared to assist Bujin Gaim fight Gaim and Baron to ensure his master's plan of obtaining godhood, believing Mai to be the Priestess of Fate and the energies of the defeated Bujin Riders, only to be shot in the back by Wizard, who appeared to even things out, isolating the Monster from Bujin Gaim. When the Monster tripped Wizard, Baron and Gaim arrived to help out after Zangetsu decided to attack Bujin Gaim, with several slashes to the abdomen being enough to free Mitsuzane and Kosuke. When Bujin Gaim tried to run to the tree that grew from below the Wizard Army Castle to grab his godhood, the Pitcher Plant Monster ran interference to bide time, with Beast, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu staying behind so Wizard and Gaim could go on ahead. When they took their fight to a nearby plain, Bujin Gaim assumed Lotus Position, and summoned an army of monsters, which then began to congregate to the four Riders and assist the Monster, and are treated to the sight of the real Priestess of Fate after Wizard and Gaim were ejected out of the castle. After the Armored Riders assumed their Legend Rider Arms forms with Beast Hyper, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu cleaned house, ridding the area of the monster infestation, with only the Monster being left, and it was soon destroyed by the four Riders's Rider Kicks. Powers and Abilities ;Rider Absorption :He can absorb and store any Riders in his Pitcher Plant-like part, then use his vines to move them to another container. ;Vine Generation :He can generate vines from his body to attack and bind his enemy. ;Claw Protrusion :He can extend and retract claws in combat. ;Energy Blast :He can fire green enegy blasts from his hands. Weaknesses ;Fire :His vines can easily be burned by fire powers. ;Unstable Storage :His absorbed victims can be released when his Pitcher Plant-like part is attacked. This weakness can be avoided by transfering his selected victims to another container. Behind the scenes Portrayal The Pitcher Plant Monster is voiced by . His suit actor was . Conception .]] The Pitcher Plant Monster was designed by character designer Tamotsu Shinohara. Notes *Though not known to be an Inves, the Pitcher Plant Monster's plant motif fits in with the fruit motif of ''Kamen Rider Gaim. Category:Gaim Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Plant Monsters Category:Nepenthes Monsters